tsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
NewChicago
New Chicago was a roleplay map developed by IcE (also known as EnglishBob). The map had a very long development time that spanned nearly 5 years, leading to many jokes about its release date. The map made use of valve's detailed texture system. Introduction The year is 2093. The city you work and live in is astronomical in size, towers loom over the streets, and neon lights with images of familiar products tease your eyes. You step out of your flat, and walk out into the street where you are immediately drenched with tumbling water droplets which leave a dirty acidic taste on your tongue. You tip your hat forward, and hug your long coat around you, cradling yourself from the outside world, yet you see others lying pitifully in the gutters, their fading shapes displacing water into dark, brown disgusting swirls. While others lay in filth, some are hunched over soup, or hot bubbling drinks, at the many swarming street stands, where the crinkled aged faces of those who work all hours seem to remain in a dormant state of nature. You continue walking, dodging puddles and pulling away from the many hands gripping your clothes from the floor, all begging for money – and head towards a large, fenced gateway. But you turn, briefly taking in the surroundings sighing yet glad to not remain with these ‘scum’. The dazzling bright lights and the sheer scale of the buildings, which seem to pierce this very grey gloom, that envelopes the lower levels of the city always mesmerizes you in a concoction of ways. You enter the gateway, tipping the guards generously, before rising above the slum drowned streets in a crystal elevator, further ascending into the sky and piercing the gloom of the lower levels. The elevators door slide across, you are greeted warmly by a concierge who you tip – generously. You can smell exciting, exquisite things and taste them on the tip of your salivating tongue. You then quickly walk across the great hall, ignoring the various retail shops and fine restaurants to peer out a great window. The heads of the monstrously large towers and skyscrapers crowd your view, and seem to almost float in that familiar gloom, which appears to be like a thick suffocating sea - yet these structures rise above it. Description The governing body of the city is completely different to present times, yet similarities are present. The Corporations of New Chicago are the governing body, they are the ones who fund the Police, the city services and also facilities the city has to offer. They are the ones who control you. The Corporations power is funnelled through one individual though, 'The Director', though he has no real power - he is the face of the Corporations, the one of whom people target, even disgust. He is influencial, and dark... Carrying out things for business, and not for the good of society. Though the Corporations dominate the city, in the sewers and tunnels lying underneath the city, a different kind of world has evolved - A world of gambling, fighting, and exchanging goods. New Chicago's Underworld. Though something far deadlier and immediate threatens the Corporations and people of New Chicago then crime. The experimentation inside the laboratories of one particular Corporation, could lead to dire consequences, indeed. Style The map is set in the future during a rainy night. New Chicago is notable for its use of very tall buildings and an ambience from the movie Blade Runner. Notable Properties Multiple large corporate buildings containing labs, testing facilities, offices, meeting rooms and more. A large corporate Police building, featuring multiple floors. A large strip club, an underground fighting pit, a large luxurious penthouse. Also included: Science lab, 7/11 convenience store, a large bank, hot dog stand, restaurants, many apartments, hideouts, sewers, and more. Category:Maps